Follow You Down
by im so yesterday
Summary: When Sharpay's Fiance dies. But she doesn't know he left clues for her to start her life over and find the real guy of her dreams. Troypay.
1. One Last Call

I crossed my arms dramatically. "WE CAN NOT DO THIS JOSHUA IF I CAN NOT TRUST YOU" I yelled at my fiancé. His eyebrows were arched as he stared at her with pure fury. "No we can't can we?" he said. "You just always suspect me of cheating on you when I'm not!" I pouted. "You Are too Josh!" I said. "Who is she?" I felt a tear shed from my eye. I'm not supposed to cry, that's just not me. I went through all high school of no crying. Why couldn't I put a mask on now? "No one" he said. "Don't cry baby" He slowly walked over to me. He led me into our bedroom as I wiped my tears away. I knew he was the one for me. He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. "Baby I would never cheat on you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me" he told me, staring down at me with those bright green eyes. "I'm sorry Josh" I said quietly. "It's ok baby" he said. "Now you better get some sleep" he said. "You have to get up early in the morning" he smiled. I crawled out of his lap and under the covers as he stood up. He always worked the night shift, so I never really got to sleep with him.

I slowly opened my eyes in the morning, as Kelsi sat on the edge of my bed as Rebecca was standing. "What?" I said looking at both of them. "Josh…Josh is dead" Kelsi said. "No he can't be we just talked he can't" I said shaking my head. This had to be a joke or something. "HE'S DEAD SHARPAY" Rebecca yelled. She stared at me with her glare. I shook my head. "I just spoke to him last night" I whispered. "How do I know you're not joking?" as I raised my voice my body shook. "Get your clothes on" Rebecca said. I got up and threw a pair of ripped jeans and a plain shirt. Kelsi grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her. "Where are we going?" I asked stubbornly. I still didn't believe a word they had said. Kelsi shoved me into the back seat of her Neon. "Put your seat belt on" Rebecca said as she climbed into the passenger side. I slowly put my seat belt on, watching them. Kelsi got in the car and started to car, instantly putting it in reverse. It took what seemed like forever to get to the hospital. "Why are we here if he's dead" I cried looking up. "Just get out Sharpay stop being such a god damn baby" Rebecca said.

The trio made their way into the hospital leading me to his room after a short talk with a nurse. As we entered a white room, which was extremely dull I seen him. "Josh" I whispered. I ran over to the bed and got on my knees. I stroked his cheek with my thumb gently. His face was cold. "He can't be dead" I said. "No." "Sharpay just shut up" Rebecca said, not making it any better. Gabriella rushed into the room, instantly getting down on her knees next to me. "Baby are you ok?" she asked. I nodded and wiped the single tear that always seemed to be waiting. Gabriella wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight. I frowned but hugged her back. The only person I wanted to be hugging at the moment was Josh. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep more than anything, maybe I still was. Hopefully I'd wake up and Josh would be there. I sighed as I heard someone come through the door. Troy Bolton. Why was he here? He never cared one day about me. "Troy?" I said my voice shaky. "You ok?" he asked. "I'm fine" I said sassily. "Sharpay stop pretending" he said. "Why are you here?" I screamed. He chuckled. "I was Josh's friend" he said. "This doesn't mean I can't be here for you. Gabriella glanced at him. I looked at them and frowned. I looked at Josh one last time and said "Take me home."

Gabriella had designated to take me home. I sat in the passenger seat feeling vulnerable. Odd enough, I was nothing before Josh and now I am nothing without him. I sobbed and covered my face. I could feel Gabriella's frown. Gabriella's car came to a halt and I jumped out running away from her. I ran up to my 

apartment and locked the door. I put my back against the door and slowly feel to the floor. I am nothing now.


	2. i would swallow my pride

I sat at home for a week not doing anything but crying, eating, and sleeping. I had a few weeks off of work. But on a certain Sunday a package showed up at my door. Of course I signed for it and sent the gorgeous UPS guy on his way. Though I shouldn't be thinking of other men at the moment, he had that shaggy blonde hair and those gorgeous blue eyes. I gave him a small smile but that was it. I sat on the couch and stared at the package, it didn't say who it was from, but I couldn't help but wonder. I sighed. "God damn why am I staring at it don't I have better things to do?!" I yelled at myself. I finally opened the package and found a tape recorder. I arched my eyebrows. Was this some kind of joke? I sighed and pushed the play button and suddenly a voice that I haven't heard since the fight appeared. "Hello Sharpay, as you can tell by know this is Josh. I'm sorry I had to leave you early, I didn't know what you would do without me, so I'm helping you out here. I have a list of things I thought you should do to get your life back on track, and there are a lot of secrets along the way. But I just wanted you to know, I was never the one for you. I know there is a better guy that deserves some one as beautiful as you. Also, I love you and always will. Now your first hurdle is getting back out with the girls, I know you had always missed going to the bar, and going to clubs with them, and now it's time for you to again. For now I am leaving you but the next package will come soon. Oh, and I just wanted to say, baby you are somebody." Josh's voice had disappeared and now I sat in silence. My face had no emotion, because I felt some. This could not be real.

I spent 30 minutes staring at the phone before picking it up. "I can't do this" I said closing my eyes. "It's Gabby it's nothing to her. I quickly dialed a familiar number and hit talk. "Hello" Gabriella's voice rang through the receiver. "Hey Gabby, I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight" she said. "Pay?" she said. "Oh no, I'm not, do you need me to come over?" she said. "Uh Well you probably should to see why" she said. "Ok I'm coming now" she said as she hung up the phone. I dropped the phone and decided to get some decent clothes on. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and put Josh's old sweatshirt on. As Gabriella burst through the door, and gave me a confused look. "You seem fine" she said astonished. "I cried all my tears out" I said, frowning with a small pout. "You need to see this." She gave me a another very confused look but followed me to the couch. I grabbed the recorder and hit play as Josh's voice rang through the room. I closed my eyes and listened, loving to hear his sweet voice. Gabriella looked confused as ever but she went along with it. "Ok, so how did Josh know when he was going to die?" she asked. I shrugged. "Maybe it's one of the secrets I don't know" I said my voice cracking slightly. Gabriella rubbed my back as I buried my face in my hands. I wasn't crying, just taking the moment in. "I miss him so much" I said after a long silence. "I know" she murmured. "I know Pay."

Gabriella and I slowly walked into a popular club we used to love. We were both shoulder to shoulder hand in hand. I was terrified. I might burst into tears in seconds, but I was glad she was there. We sat down at the bar as a familiar poufy haired boy turned to us. "Sharpay?" he said. "I wouldn't expect you to be out this early, you must be a real-" He started but was cut off by. "It's none of your business Chad, I don't care what you think." My glare had made him back off a bit. We sat there for a bit, having a few beers nothing too bad. Gabriella was a bit jumpy, "Shar I have a bad feeling about this, this place is for creeps now." I groaned. "I know, I hate it so much." I looked behind me at all the whores grinding on guys who I really shouldn't be showing something off. "We need to get out of here" Gabriella said. I nodded and slowly stood up, taking Gabriella's hand. As we walked out I almost ran into the bouncer, 

who looks like the most familiar person on earth. I instantly burst into tears at how the bouncer's features were just like Josh's. Gabriella tried to move me along but I wouldn't move. "What's wrong with her?" asked a somewhat familiar voice. "Nothing Troy now go away" Gabriella said rudely. "What's wrong?!" he demanded. She gave him a disgusted look. "Look Troy I don't even know now we need to get her out of here" she said. "Let me help" he said pushing past Gabriella. Gabriella then let go of my hand, and I instantly started to cry harder. I felt myself being lifted up into someone's arms bridal style. Whoever it was they were warm as I buried my head in his chest. As the mystery guy put my down, I wiped away a few tears to find myself looking in deep blue eyes. Bolton. I burst into tears once more. Gabriella sighed. "Troy I think you should go" she said. "Fine See you Ladies" he said before I heard the door slam and footsteps walking away.

As soon as I knew it I was in my bed, mascara all over my pillow case. I sighed and got up and walked to the living room. I seen Gabriella on the couch and smiled. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a apple out of the fridge and slowly ate it while watching her sleep. Gabriella finally woke up and told me she had to get home before Taylor threw a fit of her not being home.

That day I had the worst headache ever. I sat on the couch by myself. Every once in awhile I would listen to the radio or watch TV, but that would put me back to sleep in seconds. Maybe that was what I needed, I was never sure these days. Kelsi had showed up at my door, of course she had her own key. Thank god Rebecca wasn't with her, I had no idea what had gotten into the girl lately. I sighed dramatically. "Sharpay I know he just died but I miss the old you" she said. I held her hand tightly and sighed. "I know Kelsi I miss her too, she'll be back soon" I said with a small smile. That night she had stayed over, calming me when I needed it. I was glad I had one friend. But I couldn't help but think about what Troy did. He always seemed like the boy who never cared about the people who treated him bad. He just cared about the girls who were madly in love with him and the guys who wanted to be him. Of course I was never one of them. Sure I had my crushes, but love was too difficult for me. But of course I can't help but think that I had made a mistake in high school, by not even wanting to get to know him. I always seemed to be wrong.

I was totally brain dead, but I thought I'd update and get this whole thing started.

I'll TRY to update more, I've been a lazyasssss x)

Stay tuned and give me reviews (:


End file.
